


快乐王子

by poorstorage



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorstorage/pseuds/poorstorage
Summary: 国王最后悔的事，就是把他一生的对手，他的皇后，他的小男孩，他的小姑娘，送上审判台。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	快乐王子

贼甜 AU OOC 泥脏双🌟  
代发

王子很快乐，因为今天渡允许他去拜访公爵夫人。

他已经很久，很久没有见过那位夫人了，他记事早，生来又是个天才。但即便如此，关于他的记忆也已经相当模糊不清。王子经常在闲暇时仔仔细细翻来覆去地咀嚼回想，但确实没什么记忆深刻的画面。

上次见面的时候，4岁的男孩子刚刚结束法语课。今年国王跑到了个靠北的国家，很有冬天的样子。别墅花园里的湖结了厚厚的冰，王子偷偷上去跑了几个来回，还透过冰面寻找漂浮的鱼，他年纪尚小，太阳光打到冰面上熠熠生辉，看久了眼眶里就忍不住酸涩，倏地跌下来几颗泪滴。纯白色的手帕递过来，王子转过头，很慌张的样子，害怕是仕女或者宫卫，被他们抓到的话，是要告诉他父亲的，国王就会罚他吃好几天的糖果——上帝啊，糖，哪个恶魔发现了糖这种又黏又辣的怪东西。

好在不是，是最年轻的那位公爵夫人，跟他一样，有一双金棕色的眼睛的Omega。

夫人是从遥远的东方岛国送过来的，嫁给龙崎公爵时才18岁，还未成年的Omega刚刚分化就被迫不及待的献上联姻，眉目艳丽，香味袅袅，称得上是个非常有诚意的礼物。

他今天过来了。裹着黑色的风衣，把手帕按上王子的卧蚕，袖口的珍珠蹭上王子的脸颊，又软又凉，像王子偷吃的那口雪。容貌倒是一如既往的端丽，不过仍旧面无表情。

王子接过怼上脸的手帕，装成很矜贵的样子道谢，自然的牵住公爵的手，带他去找国王。身后跟着浩浩荡荡好多士兵，他们有些看着紧张兮兮，有些就是很轻蔑的样子，王子很不喜欢，他轻轻地皱眉，步履匆匆地跟上牵手的公爵夫人。

龙崎公爵跟夫人结婚近10年，没有子嗣，连怀孕的消息都没有过。也怪不得公爵夫人不知道小孩子的步幅大小，只一味闷着头自顾自地向前冲。

王子捏了捏手中的指头，夫人顿了一顿，低下头，两双相似的眼睛撞上，眼角上挑的尖儿都像的要命。王子轻轻说：“到啦。”用另一只手指指面前的门，笑得可甜。

国王陛下今天好稀奇，没有蹲在椅子上吃永远吃不完的蛋糕，他站在窗边，咬着指甲盯着窗外的风景——王子玩耍的湖，直不起的站姿让他看起来跟个小孩子似的，倒跟王子像兄弟二人了。

他转过身，视线轻飘飘地扫过相似的两人，歪了歪头，很平和地向王子道谢，又询问他能否出去，Alpha苦涩的信息素溢出，身边Omega的身体晃了一下，红色染上皮肤一下就显得艳丽了许多，苹果的香味浮现，公爵夫人张开嘴唇很小心的呼出一口气，又细又密的睫毛扇了扇，眼睛潋滟起来，像融化的黄金。王子行了礼，退出房间，还很贴心的把门带上，又嘱咐门口的侍女去准备方便食用的甜玉米汤——甜味的父亲当然喜欢，……他对这个也不太排斥。

他拍拍脸，慢慢呼出一口气，他很清楚他再也不会有弟弟或者妹妹了——或许他哪天死掉会有的？（他不确定）——所以王子殿下很懂事的去上接下来的课程。

反正他是天才，学什么都很快，很有趣的。没什么不愉快的。

不务正业，喜欢到处当侦探的国王靠着窗户，裤子鼓起了好大一包，他的表情倒还依旧平静，苦涩的咖啡香气以近乎猥亵的方式侵扰着站在门前的Omega，观赏眼前的活色生香。

月先把皮鞋脱掉，身上繁复贵重的装饰随手扔在铺了厚厚地毯的地板上，丝绸制的软衬衫轻飘飘的裹住清癯的一把倔骨头，裤子也叠的整整齐齐。他开始解吊袜带，松开搭扣的“咔”一声，像通往色情场景的声控开关。

L走过去，稍微带了些喘息——Alpha的易感期确实不算好受，他现在整个人都处在一种昏头昏脑的高热状态，他想直接插进去，前面后面都可以，湿热的女穴和热窄的后穴，反正不管哪个都很棒。只是现在这样……L叹了口气，这样就像是在欺负他了。

月被Alpha的气息撩得迷迷糊糊，眼神黏得像汪蜂蜜湖，他全身上下只剩一条纯白色的蕾丝三角裤，勃起的阴茎顶开了一大半，从侧面看几乎起不到遮蔽作用，前边儿沁出一块暗色的水渍，却奇特的很有处女的纯洁气质。  
L用食指指尖点点月小小的肚脐，月哼出声气音，嗲的不行，他抬起手——L全身的肌肉瞬间紧绷——抓住了L的肩膀，布料下的骨骼僵了一下。

“龙崎......？”月喘息着，微歪头瞟一眼L的眼睛，金棕色的大眼睛清澈真诚，“怎么了？你很难受吧？”

L许久才吐出一口气，他咬唇，深灰色的眼睛很罕见得弯成一个宽宽的弧：“是的，月君，我的易感期到了。”Omega听到这话就放下心来，他两只手握住L的胳膊，把他的手带到自己微微鼓涨的胸乳上，眯眼笑了。

Alpha的身体很贱，心里不管怎么想，手就下意识地抓了两把软嫩的乳肉，又小又粉像刚发育的小姑娘。乳尖儿又红又硬，蹭的手心痒痒。

他的小男孩，他的小姑娘。

月诶了一声，去摸L的阴茎，已经翘的非常高了，热乎乎的跳动，月帮L解开他的牛仔裤拉链，把那根委屈到流泪的肉棒放出来，怜爱地搓搓出水的孔。

月就很坦然叉开腿——开玩笑，易感期的Alpha诶，比发情期的Omega还恐怖的存在。L的一只腿卡在月的双腿间，月相当于半坐在L的腿上，上身凹出弯弧把乳尖送到口欲期滞留的L口中，又担心Alpha会不会累，向上挺身子把乳肉一股脑地埋到L脸上。

L头向后推出，喘了口气，说：“月君，我很感激他的热情。但是他没有奶，即使让我这样吸，对我也是没太大缓解作用的哦？”

Omega的耳垂一下红了个透，他抬起手，想要出拳捶扁这个气人的家伙的高鼻梁，出拳到一半就被L拉着手放到了嘴里，他含含糊糊说要用月君的下面，上面就拜托月君的手指了。

胸部的话，我更喜欢在下体有保障之后，同时进行。

这个......！！！！无耻之徒！月咬着牙齿，被L磨的摇摇晃晃，白色蕾丝内裤拔到了一遍，粗糙的牛仔裤布料直接贴上上翘的小豆子，一波一波的快感直接送到敏感的结构上，阴穴的水潺潺不止，不一会儿就把紧闭的花瓣磨开了，玫瑰色的花儿颤颤巍巍，兜不住的清液一小股一小股溢出，轻飘飘的挂着，重重的坠下。另一个小孔更是敏感，张张合合，搞得月的下腹立刻就开始酸麻起来。

天哪，这才刚刚开始，Alpha的易感期还有十天。月被L的膝盖朝阴蒂故意的重重一撞猛得带到巅峰，歪斜的阴茎喷出浓稠的白精，女穴的水儿浇透了L的牛仔裤，浅蓝色的布料上大腿到膝盖深蓝一片。他又控制不住的在高潮时按住L的头，把Alpha的脸紧紧按进自己的胸前。

月赶紧松开手，歉意地捋顺L乱糟糟的黑发，刚想道歉来着，就听到L深深吸了一口气，说：“好香。”他刚想下狠手拽满手的黑发时，L又说，“月君太过分了，这次是解决我的烦恼的对吧？月君却只顾得上自己，真不是个合格的妻子呢。”

月翻了个白眼，从L身上站起来时，不小心蹭了一下L的牛仔裤，仍在痉挛的花穴颤抖着又吐出一股水，他利落的跪下，把一边的头发别到耳后，斜挑的眉跟曳勾的眼神气地像公主——啊，他本来就是日本的殿下啊——水红的颊肉又辣又甜，握住L的大肉棒，酷酷地威胁道：“让我来履行职责的代价是很贵的哦？”说完将肉棒的顶端一口包住，像喝饮料换了一根“粗吸管”一样，不紧不慢的吸。

“哈——。”L仰头叹出一口喘息，腹股沟处只这一下就控制不住的发紧。太久了，和月的做爱，更不必说是这种和善亲昵的关系下的。

‘龙崎吗......’

L垂下眼，看在埋首在自己股间的美人。金棕色的发和翘翘的鼻尖，怎么看，都还是个年轻的近乎少年的青年人。太年幼了，太娇嫩了，才22岁，刚成年2年，他的前半生就已经给世界造成了那样大的变动，以至于要用整个后半生赎罪。

L拢过月的后颈的发，抚摸已经成茧的标记，月被呛了一口，吐出粗大的肉棒瞪视L，右手跟L的左手十指相扣，掌心汗水湿热。

L亲亲月的额头，换了个姿势。把脸对着月的花穴，用两根食指分开玫瑰花瓣，恶意地冲里面吹气。月在他身上抖了，狠狠用舌头抵了抵L的马眼，才接着吃。

L把舌头伸进去，又尝到了微甜的情液，他闭上眼睛，包住整朵小阴穴，用力吮吸熟悉的味道，听见那孩子发出几年前才会撒娇的叫喊。

国王最后悔的事，就是把他一生的对手，他的皇后，他的小男孩，他的小姑娘，送上审判台。

被强迫进行了脑叶白质切除术的夜神月，他是苹果中心的毒物，丝绸包裹的钢铁，被摧毁的恶魔（神）。

但王子很快乐，他今天又可以去拜访公爵夫人，他的母亲。那个恶行累累的犯罪者，他的母亲还活着，他的父亲也活着，他多幸福啊。

END


End file.
